


What fucking favour?

by whycraft (voidfoxstarlight)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, coda to techno's 12/27/2020 stream, give dream smp a fandom tag please, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/whycraft
Summary: “What did you mean today. At the portal.”Techno frowned. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”“About the favour.”“It’s really not that important, Tommy—”“Whatfuckingfavour, Technoblade?”
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	What fucking favour?

It was the cold that woke him. He shivered awake, pushing his blankets away and pulling his robe around himself as he went to check the fire. It was still going, but was much smaller than it should have been. It only took turning around to figure out why—the door was open. 

Techno grumbled to himself, stepping out for a moment to get a few logs from the wood pile. As he did, he caught a glimpse of light from the top of Tommy’s cobblestone tower. He squinted up, trying to remember if he’d seen Tommy put any torches on it before. He didn’t think he had.

“Fuck,” he muttered, setting the logs back on the pile.

He tromped across the snow and climbed up the ladder until he reached the top. Tommy was sitting on the far side, a torch in his hand and his feet dangling off the edge.

“Tommy,” Techno said.

Tommy startled and dropped the torch. It slipped over the edge, extinguishing itself in the snow below.

“That was my fucking torch,” Tommy said, scowling.

“Sorry. What… what are you doing up here?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He turned away.

“Can you come back down? We gotta get the fire started.”

“You started it before you went to bed.”

“You left the door open.”

“Oh.”

To Techno’s relief, Tommy stood and moved away from the edge of the tower, following Techno back down the ladder. He seemed quiet and a bit preoccupied, but Techno chalked it up to him just being tired.

“Here, get a couple pieces.” Techno handed Tommy some logs, but Tommy didn’t take them.

“What did you mean today. At the portal.”

Techno frowned and lowered the log. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“About the favour.” 

“It’s really not that important, Tommy—”

“What  _ fucking _ favour, Technoblade?” 

Tommy shoved Techno, hard, and Techno was surprised enough that he actually took a step backwards. Tommy’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and his entire body was trembling.

Okay. So maybe he had messed up a little bit.

“I… Tommy…”

“Don’t ‘Tommy’ me, bitch,” Tommy snarled. His stance was aggressive, but his bottom lip was trembling, and there were tears beading at the corners of his eyes. “What, is this all some—some fucking joke? ‘Trick Tommy into thinking someone cares’? You’re not fucking funny, Techno—”

“No,” Techno interrupts. “No, Tommy, I said that to protect you. I—okay, I owe Dream a favour because he helped me escape my execution. I needed to see how far he would take that—how much that favour is worth to him. If you were worth it.”

Tommy was quiet but didn’t look convinced, so Techno continued on.

“I wouldn’t have given you up even if he had said yes. But by asking I could learn how much of a threat he considers us—considers you. And he turned down the opportunity to use his favour, which means one of two things.” He held up one finger. “He doesn’t consider you a strong enough threat, or—” he held up a second finger— “he has something up his sleeve we don’t know about. And if I’m being honest, it’s probably both.”

Tommy shifted his weight and looked away. “That’s a lot of thinking to do in such a short time.”

“Would you really put it past me?”

Most of the tension had bled away from Tommy’s body, but he kept up the front and said, “I dunno, bitch, it’s a lot of work for a little pig brain—”

Technoblade rolled his eyes, but his tone was light. “Bold words coming from you, child.”

Tommy lightly shoved his shoulder. “Fuck you!”

Techno snorted and handed Tommy two logs, taking a some more for himself. “Here, put these on the fire. You’re gonna get frostbite just standing out here like this.”

They went inside and Techno closed the door firmly behind them, shutting out the chill. He poked at the fire while Tommy sat next to it, warming his hands. 

Techno cleared his throat to get Tommy’s attention. “Hey. In all seriousness, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t do that to you. I do care.”

Tommy glanced up quickly glanced away again. He leaned his head against Techno’s leg and mumbled, “Thanks, Technoblade.”

Techno rested one hand on the top of Tommy’s head. “Feel like you can sleep now?”

“Maybe. I can try.”

Techno helped Tommy off the floor. Tommy threw his coat to the foot of the bed and pulled the blankets up over his head. Techno pulled them down until they were at his neck and tucked in the edges, silently wondering at how much this reminded him of doing the same thing when they were children.

“Night, Techno.”

“Sleep well, Tommy.”


End file.
